Betrayal, shock and catastrophies
by lily-kate
Summary: A blast from the past affects Ric's future... Maccas and Cassie's relationship is in turmoil will they ever go back? Or will be get even worse? Ric and Cassie are going through a fight? Why? An old story of mine from 2 years ago!


**Disclaimer-** I don't own all things haa

- Someone from Ric's past comes back to the bay. How will Ric react? Will Ric let this person into his life?

- Macca has help for his physical violence but does it help him?  
Macca cheats with Amanda. How will this affect his relationship with Cassie?

- Ric is angry at Cassie for betraying him. Will he ever forgive her? Will they be friends or something more?

**SCRIPT:**

**CASSIE AND MACCA STORYLINE: CASSIE SCENE:**

Cassie slammed the door behind her. A second later, she heard a smash. Cassie jumped. It was then that she realised that Macca had hit a glass on the door. Would've Macca hit me with that? Cassie wondered. She had no idea. Cassie walked off the stairway and allowed herself to cry.

**CASSIE AND MACCA STORYLINE: MACCA SCENE:**

Macca clinched his fists and banged them harshly against the door. Next he turned and lent against the door. Macca then covered his head with his hands and sink to the floor.  
What did I just do? He wondered. You just screwed up your relationship, that's what! His mind told him. Macca felt out of control, he didn't know what to do.

Amanda had some good news to deliver to Macca, so she decided to come over. When Amanda arrived on the footstep, she knocked the door  
" Hello" Amanda yelled, " Macca are you there?"  
Macca jumped out of his skin. He wasn't prepared for visitors.  
Macca pushed himself up, attempting to sneak away from the door.  
" Macca is that you?" Amanda asked nervously, hearing glass clink underneath a shoe.  
Macca slumped towards the door and turned the door handle. There was no way he was going to escape.  
Macca made sure when opening the door only his head popped out.  
" Look I don't mean to be rude, but I'm knackered and I need some sleep."  
" Oh." Amanda nodded, but didn't look entirely satisfied.  
" Yeah. So can you come another time?" Macca requested. He started to close the door.  
" Wait." Amanda said holding her hand on the door, " I heard glass, what was that?"  
Macca looked away, he could feel his face burning up.  
" Oh no you didn't." Amanda eyes widened in astonishment. Macca's face confirmed everything.  
" I didn't do anything. What are you implying?" Macca asked, feeling his anger raging. The argument he had with Cassie just came back racing through his mind.  
Amanda blinked, shocked, " There's glass behind that door, isn't there?"  
" What makes you think that?" Macca scuffed. Clearly he was hurt.  
" The glass sounded too loud to be coming from anywhere else."  
" So you just assume I'm a violent person now. Well great, go ahead and join the SummerBay club." Macca snapped.  
Amanda looked at him and shook her head, " You thought that yourself. Did I say you were violent? No. Neither do you have any way of knowing, because you can't read my mind."  
Macca chew the inside of his lip. What Amanda said, left him startled. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
" Anyway can I come in?" Amanda asked.  
Macca stood there for a moment, debating with himself what to do next.  
" You know what? You may be used to people being scared of you but I'm not. I don't let myself be intimidated. So, are you going to let me in and discuss your good news? Or are you going to let yourself think I'm too scared of you. Take your pick"  
Macca slowly opened the door. He was stunned Amanda had the capability of saying such a thing.

**CASSIE AND MACCA STORYLINE: CASSIE SCENE:**

Cassie walked along the beach. She needed time and space. When Cassie reached the rock pool, she decided to sit down.

Lucas escaped the house, feeling the need the walk. As Lucas was walking on the beach, he observed Cassie sitting by the rock pool. He noticed Cassie was burying his face with her hands. Clearly something was wrong, Lucas realized. Lucas headed toward Cassie.  
Lucas looked down at Cassie and sat beside her, " What's on your mind?"  
Cassie felt emotionally drained, " Oh I'm just sitting here." Cassie was too tried to say much else.  
Lucas stared at Cassie for a moment, reading the hurt and anxiety in Cassie's eyes, " So nothing is wrong, everything is fine?"  
Cassie was silent for a moment, " Yeah."  
" That sounded like a dull yeah." Lucas answered looking back at Cassie.  
Cassie shrugged.  
" Is it the baby?" Lucas wondered. He watched her think about denying it, then decide it wasn't worth the trouble.  
Cassie hesitated. If she was speaking from the mind, she would of said no, everything was fine with Macca but it was not.  
" It's a long story." Cassie began.  
" Well I'm in no hurry." Lucas replied. He felt the weather was nice to stay outside.  
" It's the baby." Cassie started while patting her belly. The idea of bringing up horrible things, make her eyes fill with tears.  
" It's horrible." Cassie snuffled.  
Lucas grabbed a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Cassie. Cassie took it.  
Lucas forced her to meet his eye, " Macca hasn't um done anything like before, has he?"  
As soon as Lucas said that, he slapped his head, " Sorry, I didn't mean to be judgemental."  
Cassie took a deep breath, then let it out very slowly, " I don't know what his capable of anymore."  
" What did he do?" Lucas asked concerned.  
Cassie gulped, one part of her told her she shouldn't tell what Macca had done. What would he do if he found out? Cassie thought.  
A troubled look crossed Luca's face, "I hate to say this but he isn't going to stop until you tell someone. Whatever he is doing, you shouldn't let him get away with it."  
Cassie nodded soberly. Tears sprang to her eyes. I'm not going to let him get away with it, Cassie thought determined.  
" Macca couldn't control his anger." Cassie broke down sobbing. Lucas rubbed her back soothingly.

" He tells me that his changed but instead of hitting me, he ends up throwing stuff. Sometimes aimed at me." Cassie said. At that moment Cassie was glad Lucas was there for her. Lately her and Ric haven't been on speaking terms.  
" He insists that it's an accident whenever things are thrown at me. That he didn't mean to aim it at my place ."  
" Do you really believe that?" Lucas eyes widened. He was outraged that Macca would allow himself to do such a thing.  
Cassie wanted to nod, but she knew it wasn't the truth. Macca still had issues.  
" He needs help." Cassie said silently.  
" So what about the baby." Lucas asked, afraid of the answer.  
" He went too far." Cassie said. At that moment, Cassie felt too upset to speak, she couldn't finish the sentence.  
" You lost the baby?" Lucas gasped, startled.  
" I had some medical tests done. Some damage may have been done. There is no way of knowing until the baby is born." Cassie choked out, her tone a whisper.  
" So you have an argument about that just before?" Lucas asked sympathically.  
Cassie shuddered. All she could think about was the glass smash; how Macca could have hit her with it.  
Cassie nodded unhappily, " He doesn't blame himself."  
Lucas and Cassie were suddenly distracted. A middle-aged, brown haired, green-eyed man came up to them.  
The man cleared his throat, " Erm, would you happen to know a um Eric Dalby."  
Cassie and Lucas stared at the guy quizzingly. Who is this guy, Cassie wondered.  
"I just figured you two might know, as you seem to be the same age." The man went on.  
" Yeah. We know him. He should be at the surf club." Lucas said, while pointing to the diner.  
" Thanks." The man answered. He started to walk towards the diner.  
Cassie couldn't help but think there was something unsettingly familiar about the man. But she couldn't quite place him.  
" Wait." Cassie called out. The man turned around.  
" May I ask why you are looking for Ric?" Cassie asked. Her curiosity got the best of her.  
" Unfinished business. We haven't seen each other for awhile." The man said curtly, and with a nod he left.  
" I wonder what that guy wants." Cassie said, while watching him go. She was quite concerned because she felt an odd vibe from him.  
Lucas didn't answer. He was more worried about Cassie than Ric.  
" Don't worry about it. I'm sure Ric will handle it." Lucas reassured, looking at Cassie at the verge of tears.  
" I hope so." Cassie replied unsurely. She couldn't help but worry about Ric. Even though Ric told her he didn't want her in his life anymore, she missed him. She was hoping one day, she could have Ric as a brother. As if that can happen, Cassie thought to herself wiping that thought away, he probably hates my guts now.

**RIC STORYLINE (PERSON FROM THE PAST.): BRODY SCENE**

The man walked in the diner. As he walked in the door, he saw an elderly woman at the counter. He tried to look at the woman normally. It was a strangle, the woman (Colleen.) was dressed in a peacock, clown outfit. If she wanted attention, she definitely got it, the guy thought mischievously..  
" Well, that's different. Colourful." The man commented trying to sound convincing. He couldn't help but laugh quietly.  
" Yes it is, I made it myself." Colleen said proudly.  
" I can see you were aiming for um cough individuality." The man stated. .  
" Exactly that's what fashion design is all about!" Colleen gushed enthusiastically. She continued her conversation to go on about her sewing classes, Mrs, Groper days and other olden days. It felt like an eternity until she finally shut her mouth.  
" Goodness woman, you're scaring the tourist." Alf said stumping towards Colleen from the kitchen. Exactly the man thought.  
" I'm Alf, old time summer bay resident." Alf introduced himself and held out his hand.  
The man shook Alf's hand, "Brody."  
"So what brings you to summerbay?" Alf asked, trying to analyse Brody's motives.  
Alf was fairly sure he'd never met him before but there was something oddly familiar about him nevertheless.  
Brody stratched his head, "Funny you say that because I was just about to ask whether you know a Eric Dalby."  
"Eric Dalby, you mean Ric Dalby." Alf corrected.  
"Yeah Ric, Eric." Brody shrugged, whatever.  
"His my grandson. You should see him at the gym. He is working as a personal trainer."  
"Personal trainer?" Brody repeated.  
"Yeah tough young and fit, he is. He tried the auto mechanic field but it didn't work out for him."  
Alf's brow crinkled in concern. He had been welcoming the tourist so much; he didn't consider what he would be seeing Ric for, "So how do you know Ric?" Alf enquired, feeling the need to go into Ric's business.  
Brody was taken in by surprise. He'd expected this question, but not so soon. He was enjoying the friendliness, "Oh, I used to know him."  
Alf nodded, he wasn't completely convinced. But he decided better not to discuss it. Alf decided he'd talk to Ric later.  
Brody on the other hand felt nerve wrecked. The news he had to deliver to Ric was heartbreaking.  
"Well you know where to find me if you need directions." Alf said.  
Brody nodded, "Thanks."  
Colleen rolled her eyes. Alf had rained her parade.

" Ok." Ric asked Drew, " Reckon you can handle those weights?"  
" Yeah of course." Drew answered determinedly. He was in the mood to show off.  
" Well I'll leave it to ya, then." Ric replied. Drew nodded. He didn't like working with goodboy Ric, but he was forced to work at the gym as Ric's assistant. It was his punishment for stuffing up his other job with Amanda.

Brody walked into the Gym. He knew Ric couldn't recognise him because he never seen him in his life. Though he might think there's some resemblance, Brody thought.  
Kim looked up from his papers, when he saw the unfamiliar resident.  
"Hey are you looking for a gym membership?" Kim asked in a friendly manner.  
Brody's eyes lit up, " Ah actually, I was looking for." Brody pointed at Ric.  
" Oh." Kim nodded.  
Brody felt deep into his pocket; he had Ric's photograph there. .  
Then he took a deep breath and walked slowly with each step towards Ric. Each step he took made him feel more edgy, tense and uneasy. What will Ric think of me once I tell the news? Brody thought. Will he hate me? After the abuse, he heard Owen has placed on him after all the years; he couldn't really blame Ric.  
Ric turned to Brody. He sensed something oddly strange about him. His body language didn't show intention of a friendly, causal conversation. Suddenly, Ric felt his palms begin to sweat. For some reason, his heartbeat was running fast.  
Brody looked at Ric reproachfully, " Hey." He was trying his best to be confident but at that moment he was failing miserably.  
" Hi." Ric responded. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his T-shirt.  
Brody placed his head on his head and stomped his foot, " This is uh not easy."  
Ric stared at Brody with a frozen look.  
" Can we go outside?" Brody said quickly.  
Ric looked at him with narrowed eyes, " Why?" He didn't mean to be rude, but Brody's approachment made him nervous.  
Brody tried to get a grip on his emotions, " I need to show and tell you something."  
Ric stared at the man. He was unsure what to say but oddly he felt like he knew the guy for ages.  
" I know this seems wried, not knowing you and all but it's important." Brody pleaded.  
Ric slowly began to nod, "Ok." He said silently.  
Ric followed Brody outside the diner to the beach. Little did he know that Cassie and Lucas saw them together.  
" Ok, I'm just going to get this over and done with." Brody admitted, eager to get the awkwardness out of the way.  
" I'm your father."  
"What?" Ric looked at him and dropped open his mouth in shock. He wasn't sure whether he could comprehend the sentence  
" I'm your fath." Brody repeated.  
Ric cut him off " No, I heard you, but that's not possible."  
" Well actually, that's a lot to explain about that." Brody looked down and confessed.  
Ric was in doubt, " You can't explain anything. My dad is dead. He had a heart attack" And you can't say no one lied to me earlier because I was there, Ric thought. Ric was glad; he didn't have to think he killed him anymore.  
Brody was disappointed by his hostility " You see, I only just found out."  
Yeah sure, more like found out to your own convenience, Ric thought.  
Ric narrowed his eyes; he couldn't understand " Why are you saying this? It's not making any sense"  
" It will. It does." The man reassured.  
" Well please explain." Ric said wonderingly in a sarcastic way, rolling his eyes.  
He wondered if it was an idea for a joke.  
Brody took a photograph out of his pocket. It was a picture of a younger Ric, when he was prep.  
Ric grabbed the photograph from his hand, " What are you doing with this picture?"  
" I'm your father. I'm supposed to have your picture."  
Ric mouth curled at the word father, " Don't call yourself my father."  
" But I am." Brody began to say.  
Ric shook his head, his arms crossed across his body, " Even if you are, which you are not. I have done fine without a father. So why are you here now?"  
" Well I wanted to get to know you. As I said, I only just found out."  
Ric began to feel irritated by Brody's manner. After all the pain, Ric wasn't prepared to take the risk for another painful relationship.  
" Let's pretend this didn't happen. Okay." Ric stuffed the photograph and ran off.  
" But Ric I have more to tell you." Brody begged. It was too late, Ric had ran too fast.

**RIC STORYLINE: CAS SCENE**

Cassie didn't know what Brody said to Ric, but Cassie could tell from the way Ric was running he was clearly upset.  
" Maybe I should follow Ric." Cassie said, beginning to push herself from the sand.  
" Um..I don't think it's such a good idea. I think he needs time alone." Lucas replied.  
Cassie nodded and looked down, " Yeah your right. His probably too angry anyway." Not too mention majorly pissed off at me, Cassie thought.  
" I tell you what we should do though." Lucas grabbed Cassie's hand to help her up.  
" What's that?"  
" We need to go to Macca's and grab your stuff."  
" But." Cassie hesitated. She didn't feel strong enough to face Macca now.  
" You can't live with him Cas. There's no way I'm letting you stay another night there." Lucas remarked.  
" I don't want to face Macca." Cassie said in fear.  
" That's why I'm doing this with you. You shouldn't have to face this yourself." Lucas replied. Truth was, he was scared as ever. He wasn't the type of person to confront people. But for his best friend, he was willing to do anything.

**CASSIE AND MACCA STORYLINE: MACCA SCENE**

Amanda walked through the door into the house. As she walked each step, the glass crashed under her. Amanda cringed, she hated the sound of broken glass. Ehh, Macca what did you do? She thought.  
Macca sit down on a chair in the kitchen and gestured Amanda a seat. Macca groaned; his mood felt too rotten to be talking to anyone at the moment.  
" So what do you want?" Macca asked, forcing himself to sound normal. Truth was he was strangling not to git his teeth.  
" You know how you asked for a job?"  
Macca nodded.  
" Well I have a gardening job for you." Amanda finished.  
Macca looked up at Amanda quickly, "You've got to be kidding."  
" No, I couldn't be anymore serious. Why?" Amanda answered coolly.  
Macca looked at Amanda curiously, " Are you sure you want me? I mean you see this glass on the floor.. Don't you think I'm to?" Macca wasn't sure what word to put in without being sarcastic.  
" Violent?" Amanda guessed, " Actually I couldn't think of anyone else better for the job. Last time you did your job very well and as for that." Amanda said pointing at the glass, " As far as I'm concerned that has nothing to do with my work. So are you willing to be on board?" Amanda held out her hand for a business shake.  
Macca's eyes widened at Amanda's reaction. He was surprised that she didn't seem to be judgemental.  
" Um yeah sure." Macca replied, grasping Amanda's hand in his, " But didn't you say you had someone else?"  
" Yeah I did." Amanda answered, " Drew actually. He was too rebellious for my liking. A little too full on with Belle."  
Macca wasn't expecting so much information but he nodded.  
" I probably shouldn't of said that much." Amanda said, feeling slightly ashamed" It's just that only you and Dan are the people I can talk to, you know? The rest of summer bay sees me as Malibu beach barbie."  
" I know what you mean." Macca agreed, " Not the Malibu barbie bit, but how summer bay sees me. Like people judging me from things I've done in the past. I guess you can relate to that."  
Amanda shoot Macca a look, " Definitely. That's why I don't judge you. I know you are a good guy."  
Macca couldn't accept the comment. He looked down back towards the glass.  
" That glass doesn't define you as a bad person. You were angry; you needed something to take out your anger." Amanda convinced. She raised her eyes at Macca.  
Macca looked back.  
" If you ask me what I think, I believe you are a changed man. I bet you haven't hit Cassie since."  
Macca looked flustered," No but, I almost hit that glass towards Cassie."  
" But you didn't. That's the main thing." Amanda said, hoping she was reassuring Macca.  
" You are making progress. It's better taking out your anger in objects, rather than people."  
Macca slowly began to nod. Deep in his heart, he still felt he needed help. It wasn't ok to aim objects in Cassie's direction.  
" If you say so." Macca replied dully.  
" You will get through this trust me." Amanda said earnestly, " You are brave and capable of anything."  
" Besides." Amanda added, going in manipulation mode," Cassie should be sticking with you no matter what. You had a right to be angry."  
Macca agreed. He could feel anger burning in his heart again.  
Amanda slowly leaned in. She didn't know why she was doing this but she felt desperate for a man and Macca seemed to be the one.  
Macca watched as Amanda came closer. His initial reaction would have been to pull-away but he felt secure when Amanda was around. He liked the feeling of being a normal person, instead of a violent creep.  
Before Macca had a chance to react, Amanda had reached his lips. For some reason to Macca, it felt right. It was like he had no problems.

**CASSIE AND MACCA STORYLINE: CASSIE SCENE**

Lucas looked through the windows at Macca's house. Mistakenly, he missed the kitchen where Macca and Amanda were enclosed with a kiss.  
" It looks like noone is here." Lucas commented quietly.  
Cassie breathed out, relieved she didn't have to talk to Macca.  
Lucas turned the door handle. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked.  
" Let's just grab your stuff and go." Lucas whispered.  
Cassie nodded, she wanted to escape the house as quick as possible.  
Lucas and Cassie walked on tip-toes through the corridor. As they passed each room, they turned their heads.  
When Cassie reached the kitchen she stopped outside the front door and took a deep breath. There they were the engrossed happy couple.  
Cassie stared quietly for a minute watching Macca and Amanda kiss. Obviously they were so comfortable they didn't bother to pay much attention to much else.  
When the vision finally sank, Cassie could feel his palms shake.  
" What the hell?" Cassie yelled, knowing her anger was out of control. Lucas jumped.  
Amanda hid a smile; this was exactly what she wanted.  
Macca turned and gasped.  
" Cassie." Macca panicked, breaking away from Amanda's kiss.  
" Don't stain yourself, you deserve her." Cassie said. She stumped to her room and grabbed her things.  
" You weren't here to talk things through?" Macca replied softly, feeling guilty as ever.  
" Get over yourself." Cassie's temper flared, "You expect me to get back with you after kissing that b!" Cassie said, pointing to Amanda with disgust. As soon as Cassie said b, she knew she gone too far but she wasn't calm enough to take the comment back.  
Amanda abruptly got up from her seat. She wasn't going to be referred as a dog, " Excuse me but."  
" GET OUT AMANDA." Cassie screamed angrily interrupting her, " I NEED TO SPEAK TO MACCA ALONE!"  
Amanda stood straight face to face with Cassie and looked her straight in the eye.  
Amanda reached out to slap Cassie, but Lucas caught her by the arm, " I don't think you want to do that." Oh I sure as hell do, Amanda thought, strangling Luca's grasp.  
" Amanda just go." Macca encouraged. Amanda sighed. She wanted to see the action.  
Just to increase the jealously Amanda walked towards Macca and kissed him on the cheek, " Call me later ok?"  
Macca squirmed. Amanda was making the situation worse.  
" Don't Amanda." Macca replied sternly. Amanda turned her heel and left.  
" Look I can explain." Macca muttered, feeling scared to speak out words.  
" Don't even bother." Cassie replied coldly. She took her suitcase from her closet and began to pack. Lucas helped.  
" But, I did it you see because you.." Macca stuttered, he couldn't finish the sentence.  
" So this is MY FAULT?" Cassie questioned, pointing to her chest, " My fault that you choose to hit me? Or choose to kiss Amanda?"  
" No." Macca retorted, " But how am I supposed to get better, when you avoid me all the time? You should be supporting me now."  
" And allow you to kiss Amanda at any time? Who do you think I am?" Cassie said with hostility.  
" And those words." Cassie continued, " Did they come out of Amanda's mouth?"  
Macca didn't answer, he felt like a clone for taking every word out of her mouth.  
" Thought so." Cassie replied, feeling sick that Macca was under Amanda's influence.  
Cassie finally finished packing. She had trouble zipping, so Lucas helped her.  
" You can't leave me, Cassie." Macca said sadly with puppy dog eyes.  
" I can and I am. There's no way I'm allowing myself to leave in fear of you anymore."  
" But Cassie, what about the baby?" Macca started.  
Cassie shook his head; she could no longer face him, " Enjoy your life with Amanda."  
Lucas looked down at Macca when turned the front door knob, " I hope you get the help you need." Lucas said bluntly.  
At last the door was open. Cassie slammed the door, leaving broken hearted, confused Macca.

" I'm sorry." Lucas apologized, " I wish you could stay at our place but Beth said it's already too crowded."  
" That's ok." Cassie replied, wanting to sigh. Unfortunately for Ric, it meant that she had to stay with him. In a way, Cassie was looking forward to it. She needed to talk to Ric and try to sort things out.  
" Well I guess I better go then." Cassie said as she picked up her luggage.  
" I'll come with you." Lucas offered.  
Sally was sitting at her table sorting school papers. She heard a thump on the door, so she looked up from her papers to see Lucas and Cassie coming through the door.  
Sally looked down at the luggage, it was then that she realised things haven't worked out with Macca.  
" Oh Cassie." Sally said sympathically reaching out for a hug. Cassie dropped tears into Sally's sleeve.  
Sally looked up to see Lucas holding luggage. Sally smiled, " How can I ever thank-you Lucas?"  
Lucas blushed and shrugged, " It was nothing."  
" Don't be so modest." Cassie said, looking up from Sally's shoulders, " You have been amazing supporting me through this."  
Cassie let go of Sally's hug and went to Lucas. She needed to hug him, to thank him.  
" You are a true friend, you know that?" Cassie wrapped her arms around Lucas.  
" I didn't do anything, you wouldn't have done." Lucas replied hugging Cassie back.  
Lucas and Cassie pulled away, when they heard someone approach their door.  
" Well I better be off." Lucas said, looking at his watch. He knew that Ric was approaching, therefore likely time for private family talk.  
" Bye." Sally waved at Lucas.  
" Thanks again." Cassie added. Lucas shook his head. There was no need to thank him. As far as Lucas was concerned, at the moment Cassie was really his only true friend. Sure Ric was great company, but his increasing time spent with Mattie felt wried to him

**RIC STORYLINE (SORTING THINGS WITH CASSIE.). RIC SCENE:**

Ric walked into the house with a troubled, uneasy look. He told himself he would walk in the house, acting like nothing had happened but it wasn't that simple.  
Ric placed his hand in his pocket and felt the picture. He wanted to crunch it because it reminded him of the physical, emotional pain he had suffered throughout the years.  
As Ric looked down he saw some luggage. Ric looked up, to find Cassie standing over her luggage.  
"Oh it's you." Ric stated with bitterness. He couldn't help but look at her with resentment.  
Cassie nodded in shame.  
" Cassie is going to stay here now." Sally announced, feeling the awkwardness between the two.  
" Ok." Ric moaned. He wasn't practically keen on living with Cassie again, but it wasn't his major worry; he had more important things to think about.  
" I think you two need to talk." Sally remarked looking between the two and leaving her seat. Sally picked up her paperwork and headed down the corridor. Ric winced as Sally left.  
Ric glanced at the luggage, I told you so. Ric wanted to say, told you things wouldn't work out with Macca.  
Ric went over the fridge to grab a sandwich. He wasn't intending on conversing with Cassie, but he didn't really have a choice. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back outside and risk seeing his so-called dad.  
Cassie was hoping that Ric would initiate the conversation but Cassie was kidding herself.  
" Ric." Cassie began to say heading towards the kitchen table.  
Ric didn't look up, he continued spreading his sandwich.  
" Look Ric, I'm sorry." Cassie apologized, trying to make eye contact with him. No such luck.  
Sorry is not enough, Ric thought furiously.  
" After what I did to you, I don't blame you for being furious at me." Cassie said hopelessly.  
" You wouldn't understand how I feel at all." Ric replied, staring at Cassie coldly.  
Tears welled up in Cassie's eyes. Ric couldn't bear to look at them. Not because he felt sorry for her, but because he wanted to. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for him.  
Cassie gave Ric a wounded look, " I'm not expecting you to forgive me but for your sake, I want you to stop the anger. I suppose I don't deserve your forgiveness."  
" You don't." Ric said certainly. Cassie's shoulders twitched self-consciously at the sound of his voice. Cassie slowly began to nod.

" Macca cheated on me." Cassie said next. .  
If Ric didn't have his father come today, Ric would've felt some satisfaction.  
" I suppose karma hit you right at the butt." Ric declared in a boring voice.  
Cassie looked down shamelessly. Just like she expected, there wasn't any sympathy. It was sad, the Ric she knew before would have cared and talked to her about this.  
" Are you looking at me this way because you are expecting some sympathy?" Ric said disbelievingly as he placed the margarine in the fridge.  
" I told you before that.." Ric couldn't finish the sentence as he was on the verge of tears, " Never mind obviously your selfishness comes first." Ric remarked slightly raising his voice. He knew if Cassie pushed him farther, he was ready for a temper tantrum. She picked the wrong time to talk with him.  
Cassie sulked, she felt selfish for placing her needs before his. She should've talked about the guy that she saw earlier on the day, not her problem about Macca.  
" I know what you said." Cassie replied in a hoarse voice, " And I don't expect you to feel sorry for me."  
" But." Cassie continued, " I'm worried about you. You been so angry lately and you shouldn't waste that energy because of me."  
" Is this seriously all about you?" Ric snapped, " Have you thought that maybe, oh maybe Ric perhaps has problems of his own!?" He couldn't pretend to be calm anymore  
Ric took the loaf of bread from the table, placed it in the fridge and slammed the door.  
Cassie wiped her tears from her sleeve and composed herself. She needed to be strong, if she cried anymore; Ric would be even angrier.  
" I saw that guy you were with at the beach. What did he want?" Cassie wondered, changing the subject.  
Ric grimaced at Cassie with his mouth open, " How do you know that? Aren't you supposed to stay out of my life?" I thought the feelings were neutral Ric wanted to say.  
Cassie looked at Ric, "It's not like I planned to see you."  
Ric whined, " Why do you care?" With that Ric turned around and walked to his room.  
Cassie wanted to race after him but thought the better of it. She felt like she was testing his limits.

**RIC STORYLINE- BRODY SCENE (PERSON FROM THE PAST.).**

When Ric ran off, Brody was left speechless. Not that he expected Ric to welcome him with open arms but it hurt seeing the way Ric reacted.  
Brody felt his other pocket. He had another piece of paper to show to Ric but he didn't get the chance.  
Brody decided to wander off to the surf club. He wanted to speak to Alf, so he could support him in delivering the news to Ric. He knew one thing- Alf would be flabbergasted when he found out.  
Brody slumped through the front door. He was glad to see Alf, not Colleen wiping the bench of the diner.  
" Your back I see." Alf said.  
" Yeah, it's just me."  
" So what would you like." Alf asked, gesturing to the foods.  
" To talk to you actually."  
" Oh." Alf replied in a stunned tone.  
" Do you know a good place to talk?" Brody asked. Clearly he had to announce something important.  
Alf pointed up the stairs, " My apartment."

Brody nodded. After asking Colleen to take over, Brody and Alf had finally arrived upstairs.  
" So I guess whatever your telling me is not a causal conversation." Alf guessed frowning slightly.  
" Well I dunno whether it's good or bad news." Brody said while digging into his pocket.  
When Brody had finally got a hold of the piece of paper, he handed it to Alf.  
Alf took the paper and read. " You mean." Alf started to say when finishing reading the paper.  
Brody nodded. Alf didn't need to finish the sentence.  
" Strike me flamin" Alf remarked with his mouth dropped open.  
Brody leant forward in his chair, " I tried to tell Ric but he didn't let me finish. He didn't take me being the father too well."  
Alf exchanged a worried look, " You would expect that. Ric has had a very tough childhood. Infact.." Alf continued to talk about Ric's bullying days and his change from a bully, to a man that was kind and put others needs before his.  
" There's just one weakness about him; he tends to confront people when it's not flaming needed."  
Brody couldn't help but slightly smile, " Yeah I was like that too."  
" Like father, like son ay." Alf said grinning to himself.  
Brody nodded affably.  
" So how do I get Ric to come around?" Brody asked uncertainly.  
" Well I'm afraid, stubbornness is another one of his characteristics. It will take abit of time." Stubbornness is what he inherited from me, Alf thought.  
Brody persisted, " I'd at least like to tell him the news though and I feel it's impossible to approach him. Could you call and tell him to come over?"  
" I'm not so sure." Alf began to say breathing deeply, " He may end up storming out, as soon as he sees you." And he may be mad at me, Alf thought.  
" We should at least try though." Brody said in a pleading tone. He took the phone from the hook and handed it to Alf. Reluctantly Alf began to dial.

**RIC STORYLINE: RIC SCENE (PERSON FROM THE PAST.)**

Ric was lying on bed, hugging his pillow when he heard the phone ring in his room. Unwillingly he picked up the phone, " Hello."  
" Hey grandson can you come over now?" Alf stammered.  
" Uh, yeah sure." Ric replied nervously, " Why the hurry?"  
" I'll explain when you get there."  
" Ok." Ric said glumly.  
Alf hang up the phone.  
Ric hurried out of his room, passing Cassie at the kitchen.  
" Where you going?" Cassie queried.  
" Alf." Ric answered, " Not that it's any of your business."  
When Ric was gone, Cassie placed her head in her hands. She missed all the good times she had with Ric.

**RIC STORYLINE (PERSON FROM THE PAST.): RIC SCENE:**

A few minutes later, Ric arrived at Alf's apartment. He knocked the door. The person who answered the door wasn't whom he was hoping for.  
Ric eyes were blazing, " What are YOU doing here?"  
Alf pushed himself from the coach and raced as fast as he could next to Brody, " He needs to explain a few things Ric."  
" I told you as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist in my life. " Ric protested.  
Alf put on his stern voice, " You haven't given him a chance and you are already telling him where to get off."  
Ric stopped and thought about Alf's answer. It was true; he hadn't really given him a chance. He didn't want to break down right then and tell how hard it was for him to allow a new person into his life, particularly his father. The thought of losing Martha as a cousin and Alf as a grandpa was too painful to bare.  
" This better be good." Ric said through gritted teeth.  
" I'm only doing this for your sake." Ric pointed at Alf gruffly.  
Ric walked slowly into the room. With his rotten mood, he doubted very much that Brody would change his mind.  
" I guess I better get to it." Brody said as he took himself a seat. He took the piece of paper from the table and handed it to Ric, "Read."  
Ric read the 1st line. " So." Ric started, trying to take in the letters' content, " You are Owen's non-identical twin brother?"  
Brody nodded.  
For some reason, reading this letter made him slightly calm down. It gave him answers to the past.  
Ric continued to read, " You knew my mum?"  
" Knew her quite well." Brody commented.  
Ric finished reading the last paragraph. Slowly he closed the letters corners.  
He felt his hands shaking. Now he felt confused.  
" My mum cheated on Owen with you? Ric asked with his eyes narrowed.  
" Yes."  
" Why did that happen?" Ric wondered, feeling appalled that his mother would sleep with Owen and his brother at the same time.  
" You know how Owen treated you? Well he treated Maggie exactly the same." Brody answered bleakly.  
Ric looked doubtfully at Brody. It wasn't exactly a good excuse.  
" So that means." Ric realised, " You are also Alf's son?"  
" That's right." Brody answered.  
Ric looked at Alf and Brody blankly. He wasn't sure how to comprehend all of this.  
In a way, he was glad he was still related to Alf and Martha but it still felt wried.  
" So how did you get this letter?" Ric asked awkwardly.  
" Some owners from your mothers house tracked it down."  
Ric stared at Brody. Even though he knew the truth, he found it difficult to trust him. Could he be much different to Owen, Ric wondered.. They are brothers after all.  
" So this the story." Brody concluded, " Now the question is where does this place us?"  
" 'Us' what us?" Ric replied in an exasperated tone. As far as Ric was concerned, there was only he and him, not both of them together in some kind parent-son relationship. He wasn't prepared for that.  
Alf raised his eyebrows at Ric ruefully. He was hoping that Ric would take a chance and allow him into his life slowly. But Alf didn't know how Ric felt.  
" I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do." Brody assured. He took a business card out of his pocket, " But if you ever change your mind, or need to talk here's my business card."  
Ric took the business card and stared at it. He was tempted to rip it but he knew if he did, he would regret it.

**RIC STORYLINE: SORTING THINGS WITH CASSIE: RIC SCENE**

" Hey Ric." Lucas called out, when Ric came down the stairs of the diner.  
Ric turned around. He felt too wound up to have a conversation with him.  
Lucas made a coming gesture. Ric walked as slow as he could towards Luca's table.  
" So how's it been?" Lucas asked causally, as Ric took a seat..  
" Interesting." Ric replied, when thinking of his last encounter.  
" Guess it's been different with Cassie around now." Lucas stated randomly..  
A pain in the butt more like it, Ric thought. But he didn't trust himself to speak.  
" Anyway, how are you two getting along?" Lucas wondered.  
Ric looked down on the table. He was getting a migraine.  
" Not good, huh?" Lucas assumed, when he saw Ric's expression.  
Ric moved his head up and down.  
" That's a shame." Lucas commented, " I mean you two used to get along so well."  
" Like when you dressed as a girl, apparently Cassie had a great laugh."  
Ric rolled his eyes, " Don't remind me."  
Lucas smiled, " Don't you miss that? When you got along?"  
Ric sensed something suspicious, " Have you been talking to Cassie?"  
" Um no." Lucas replied, trying to lie  
" You can't lie for anything Lucas." Ric said convincingly.  
Lucas felt his face go red.  
" I don't really like talking about her." Ric said quickly, " So let's just drop it, ok?."  
" Why not?"  
Ric shifted uncomfortably. He felt like Lucas wasn't going to rest until he gave his answer, " You know what she did to me. I just don't like to think about it."  
Lucas nodded, " She misses you, you know?"  
Ric missed Cassie's company too but he wasn't prepared to admit that.  
" Well she should of thought about what she was doing when she cheated on me." Ric answered.  
Lucas gave a nod. If someone had done to him what Cassie did, he would be the same.  
" She talks about you a lot and worries about you." Lucas exclaimed, " Like when she saw you with that guy. She worried about that first before Macca."  
" She did?" Ric's voice was a crack.  
" Yep."  
" It didn't seem that way when she first arrived at our house."  
Ric scoffed.  
Lucas watched helplessly, " I think she understands how you felt now, after Macca cheated on her. She feels really bad about what she's done."  
Ric began to nod. He noticed a change in Cassie since Macca cheated on her but he still felt hostility.  
" You think you will talk to her?" Lucas asked.  
Ric scratched his head, " I dunno if I can."  
" Just think about it. At least do it so you can try to move on." Lucas advised.  
Ric nodded.

Ric left the surf club. He was shocked to see Cassie sitting on the beach, with Amanda heading towards her.  
Ric didn't like the way Amanda was approaching her; so Ric decided to head towards her direction. Whatever Amanda got in mind, it can't be good, Ric thought. Even though he still felt slightly mad at Cassie; he felt that Cassie didn't deserve such cruelness in her face. Lucas had told him about Amanda almost slapping Cassie's face.  
" You didn't have a right to speak to me like that at the house before." Amanda said when she reached Cassie with a cruel smile.  
Cassie looked in the opposite direction, " I'm not talking to you, Amanda."  
" If you must know, Macca and I are going out now. Nothing, not even you will get in the way between us. So I'm giving you a friendly warning."  
" Whatever." Cassie answered in a dull voice.  
" I mean it and as for your baby." Amanda smiled, " Macca told me he doesn't want anything to do with it."  
" So I guess you have to handle it yourself." Amanda added.  
" She does not." Ric replied, when he finally arrived at Cassie's side.  
Why is he here? Cassie wondered.  
" Well it looks like you have your life planned out for you." Amanda said smugly, " I'm glad." Amanda turned around and stormed off. With Ric around, Amanda was too weak.  
Cassie turned to Ric, " Thank-you."  
Ric looked at the ground, " It's ok." Ric walked off in the opposite direction.  
Cassie gave a slight smile. This was the beginning of getting their friendship back on track.

**6 months later:**

- Ric and Cassie are friends. Ric has forgiven Cassie, but is now with Mattie. That's ok because Lucas is over Mattie.  
- Macca and Amanda are still together. Macca no longer throws objects, he is completely over his problem.  
- Cassie's baby is healthy. Lucas, Sally, Mattie and Ric help Cassie with looking after the baby.  
- Brody stays in summer bay. By looking after Cassie's baby, Ric realises that he should get to know his dad.

**THE END**


End file.
